Copulation Companion
by Sanee
Summary: ShikaNejiShika, with mentions of NaruHina and ChouIno. Neji has quite the favor to ask Shikamaru. Hilarity ensues. Implicit Yaoi, Shounen-ai, rated M for safety. ON HOLD


**Author notes:**

**Hello! Thank you for deciding to check out my story. This is my first fanfic EVER, so please be nice, and not flame. However, constructive criticism is greatly encouraged, so I know what I can do better, if/ when there's a next time. **

**This is for the entire ShikaNejiShika fandom, but it's especially for Youkofox and Takeshi Aiba (off of Gaia), as late and early birthday presents, respectively. (I love you guys!)**

**Now to the technical stuff, and then the real reason why you clicked this link.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, Un-beta'd, Implied yaoi/slash. Don't like, don't read. **

**Summary: Neji needs to ask Shikamaru quite the favor. Hilarity ensues.**

**I disclaim. I'm not Kishimoto. I don't make any money whatsoever off anything related to the **_**Naruto **_**franchise. I'm just doing this since I'm bored and have no life. (Yay!)**

"…**.:" speaking**

'…**..' thinking**

**Enjoy!**

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Copulation Companion**

The world was black. There were no sounds, no sights, no smells. However…there was warmth? But, where was it coming from?

As Hyuuga Neji pondered these questions in his sopor, a realization suddenly dawned upon him.

He was having that dream again.

Yes, that dream.

As Neji meshed with the visage of himself in the familiar dream once again, his senses were bombarded. A clean, musky, very masculine scent, a low chuckle, and the feeling of a male body atop him attacked his sensory drive.

Opening his pallid eyes, he found one Nara Shikamaru weighing him down. Just as he thought.

A yawn. "Mornin' sweetheart." A wink and one damn sexy smirk (though Neji would never admit it) later, the Nara continued. "Would you like to have a repeat of last night?" he cooed, while strong, tanned hands started to caress over Neji's taut chest.

The Hyuuga opened his mouth to respond to reply, but his voice failed. Another try, another failure. But why? He was raised by his clan to be confident and sure in everything he did. So, why would the image of some colleague he never had a second thought about until recently have such a strong effect as to change all of his inbred behaviors?

However, Neji ended up sacrificing his chance to ruminate over this predicament when a silky voice thrust him out of his thoughts.

"What's troubling my normally haughty Hyuuga?" Shikamaru prodded. "Ah…I bet I can make you forget all those troubles," Shikamaru chuckled.

"Uhh, what?" But before Neji could respond further, a pair of soft lips pressed and enclosed over his own, caressing them as tenderly as the hands rubbing his chest. No matter how he tried, Neji just couldn't control his quickening pulse and respiration rate, nor the gasps that emanated from his mouth. Curse it, why was he enjoying this?

The Nara's lips stopped their intoxicating motion, only to converse with the owner of the pink lips that were formerly their captor.

"Still troubled?" Shikamaru asked, proceeding to lick at Neji's cheek, jawline, and neck without waiting for a response. "Although it's not my style, I guess I'll have to try a bit harder to…help you out," Shikamaru breathed, voice oozing with sex.

"Uhh…Khh!" came Neji's reply as Shikamaru started kissing and licking down the Hyuuga's chest and abdomen. Shikamaru's head rose slightly to give another gorgeous smirk, before descending again to engulf Neji's….

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Neji woke with a start, eyes snapping open, body trembling and feeling like it was aflame. He felt slight comfort that he was back on his bed, in his room, still fully clothed. However, as soon as his comfort came, it was robbed once again by his ever-plaguing thoughts. Neji clutched his head in a vain attempt to clear his mind, but to no avail. So, he succumbed.

'_I've tried everything in my power to keep these fantasies…no! I mean, these __dreams__ from returning. What should I do? I'm down to my last resort…which I __definitely__ do not want to try.'_

However, another part of Neji's anatomy throbbed in disagreement with Neji's thoughts. Neji looked down to his boxers in frustration, and sighed.

'_If this is how it's going to be, then I guess I have no choice. But how would I be able to…test the waters, so to speak, without becoming too attached to him?'_

Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. It temporarily willed away his 'problem' with a promise of a 'solution'. Now, how would he go about asking?

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inside Ichiraku Ramen, Neji sat, along with Shikamaru and his ex-cellmembers, the latter of which insisting to tag along. Neji really wished he were somewhere else, twirling his noodles endlessly in the savory broth, but never eating them. Akimichi Chouji was on what looked to be his tenth bowl of miso ramen with pork, while Yamanaka Ino was fawning slightly over her chubby boyfriend's antics, just about to finish her first bowl. Shikamaru felt it was too much of a pain to even pick up his chopsticks, tch'd, and began examining his nails for any remnants of earwax, which was a part of an unsuccessful attempt to drown out his boisterous female teammate.

Sure, Shikamaru loved his teammates to pieces, but frankly, they were a real drag when they were together, especially when Ino felt the need to yell out "CHOUUU-KUN! " every time he did something even remotely sweet for her. Tch. Damn wildflower. Did Chouji really have to pick the damn thing for Ino, when her family owns a flower shop? Another tch.

Finally turning his head to the one who asked him to come here, Shikamaru sighed. "So…what was it that you needed to tell me again?"

"I, uh…" Neji stammered, worse than how his younger cousin usually did.

"Spit it out," Shikamaru complained. "Are you gonna say anything, or should I just leave once Chou's done here?"

"Uh…I…um…would you?" Neji tried to continue. Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Chouji and Ino got up, ready to leave.

Neji, not willing to be ignored by those lesser than him, mustered all of his confidence, straightened to a true Hyuuga posture, and said it.

"Shikamaru-kun, will you be my," muttering the last part, "copulation companion?"

Chouji blushed. Ino's eyes widened, and she suddenly laughed out loud, rolling on the floor, even. Chouji picked his still chortling girlfriend off of the ground, onto his shoulders, and away from the restaurant before she could witness and make fun of any more of Neji's humiliation.

Shikamaru was picking his ear again. "I'm sorry, what was that last part?"

A little louder this time. " I said…'will you be my copulation companion?'" Neji grudgingly repeated.

Shikamaru, flabbergasted, but willing to play along, droned. "So, you're asking me to be your fuck-buddy?"

At the mention of the last two words of Shikamaru's inquisition, Neji's face became the exact same hue of his own face after the 'little' Curry of Life incident, and passed out, falling face-first into his now lukewarm bowl of ramen.

Upon witnessing the scene, Teuchi and Ayame's faces scrunched up in horror at the mess on their once pristine countertop. Ichiraku's newest arrival, Uzumaki Naruto, along with his date Hyuuga Hinata, became saucer-eyed and slack-jawed, while Hinata tried to rouse her older cousin from his condition with a poke to the shoulder and an "Anou, Neji-niisan?". Shikamaru's face stayed expressionless, only since it was much too troublesome to show a reaction to the situation.

As Naruto and Hinata left to find a more suitable place for their date, Teuchi and Ayame scrambled to the back of the shop in search for some rags for that horrible mess.

Shikamaru lazily smirked down at Neji, and gave him an almost sympathetic look.

'_Too bad he passed out. I would've said yes,'_ Shikamaru mused.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I hope you guys liked it. Remember, reviews are always loved, but reading it is fine with me too. :)**

**Later. –Salutes-**


End file.
